warframefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Update 16
Die folgenden Update Notizen beziehen sich auf alle Updates, Erweiterungen und HotFixes der Version 16 von Warframe. Teilweise können die Informationen hier auf Englisch oder Deutsch verfügbar sein. Je nach vorhandener Sprache steht vor jedem Forum Post entweder (deutsch) oder (englisch). 460px|center = Kurz Erklärt = Update Das Wort Update kommt aus dem Englischen und bedeutet übersetzt Aktualisierung. Anders ausgedrückt heißt Update, etwas am momentanen Zustand zu ändern. Wenn etwas geupdated wurde, kann man auch sagen, es ist „up to date“, also auf dem neuesten Stand. Im EDV- bzw. IT- Bereich bezeichnet das Wort die Aktualisierung bzw. die neue oder fehlerfreie Version von Software oder Daten. Wenn sich ein Update auf den Bereich der Computersicherheit bezieht, wird es auch Security-Update genannt. Der Sinn von Updates besteht darin, ein Programm zu verbessern, indem die Funktionen erweitert werden, oder bestehende Sicherheitslücken zu schließen. Hotfix Von einem Hotfix ist die Rede, wenn eine Software vom Hersteller sehr schnell repariert werden soll. Daher auch die Namensgebung Hotfix. Übersetzt ins Deutsche bedeutet das hot = heiß und fix = reparieren. Sinn solcher so genannten Hotfix ist der, das schwere Fehler oder auch Sicherheitslücken schnellstmöglich behoben werden. Ein Hotfix bringt in der Regel deshalb auch keine erweiterten Funktionen für die Software. Er dient einzig und allein der Fehlerkorrektur. Zu den Updateforen Englisches Update Forum Deutsches Update Forum = Update Verlauf: Version 16 = Update 16.1.2 26. März, 2015 Forum Post -- Jubiläumsgeschenke Die Geschenke zum zweiten Jubiläum von Warframe sind da! Vielen Dank für eure Geduld, während wir diese ausgeben und vielen Dank für eure anhaltende Unterstützung in den letzten beiden Jahren! Beim Login verfügbar *Dex Dakra *Dex Furis Auf dem Markt erhältlich *Excalibur Proto-Rüstung *Proto Glaive-Skin PvP-Änderungen *Excaliburs Radialer Speerwurf kontrolliert nun vor dem Werfen doppelt, ob Gegner in Reichweite sind. *Schneller Nahkampf wird nicht länger vollen Schaden beim letzten Treffer in PvP verursachen Änderungen *Brutstätten-Trophäen verwenden nun PBR. Fixes *Problem, das auftreten konnte, wenn Grineer Walze in Limbos Kataklysmus eintrat - gefixt *Problem, bei dem Insignien bei unsichtbaren Zielen in PvP angezeigt wurden - gefixt *Problem mit Einfärbung von Dojo-Trophäen des Übergriff der Befallenen Events - gefixt *Problem, bei dem anstatt von bei Einladungen im Spiel erschien - gefixt *Problem, das beim Versuch, die Clanstufe zu ändern, auftreten konnte - gefixt *Problem mit Absturz, der auftreten konnte, wenn NSCs, die außerhalb im Ragdoll-Zustand waren, versuchten Fähigkeiten einzusetzen - gefixt *Problem, bei dem Warframe "Level Up"-Hinweis teilweise außerhalb des Bildschirms erschien in manchen Auflösungen - gefixt Update 16.1.1 25. März, 2015 Forum Post PvP Veränderungen *Einige Fähigkeiten, die Projektile verschießen haben nun besseres Zielsystem. *Geschwindigkeit und Zielsystem von Frosts Eisprojektil in PvP verbessert. *Schaden der AKMagnus in PvP leicht verbessert. *Schaden der MK1 Braton in PvP leicht verbessert. Veränderungen *Liset Übertragungen zur Quest Das Neue Fremde werden nicht länger abgespielt, wenn Spieler Gegenstände herstellt. *Spieler können nicht länger mehrere Kopien eines Skins kaufen. *Mindestabstand für das Verwenden des Synthesescanners um 50 Meter reduziert. Fixes *Problem mit Absturz beim Verwenden von Darvos Markt im Relais – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Arkana Verbesserungen bei Clients auf Basisrang gesetzt wurden – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Zephyrs Tornado FPS Probleme bei schwächeren Systemen verursachte – gefixt *Problem mit Deinstallation einer Mod, wenn eine Fusion ausgeführt wird – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Gegner nicht korrekt in Stücke geschnitten wurden – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Standard Helme in PvP nicht geladen wurden – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Teile des Odonata Prime nicht gehandelt werden konnten – gefixt *Weitere Texturen für Farbenblinden-Modus angepasst. *Problem, bei dem Lokis Standard Helm in Void als Prime Version angezeigt wurde – gefixt Update 16.1 25. März, 2015 Forum Post -- Volt Prime Volt Prime und die neueste Prime Ausrüstung sind hier! Der schockierende Agent des Todes, Volt Prime, rast in den Prime Access. Holt euch jetzt den Volt Prime Access und macht die neuesten Primes die Euren - sofort - inklusive Volt Prime, Odonata Prime, Edo Prime Armor und dem Kazeru Prime Sugatra. PLUS, stockt euren Vorrat an vergünstigtem Platinum auf und erhaltet exklusive Ausrüstung, nur durch Prime Access! =Pakete beinhalten= NEUER VOLT PRIME WARFRAME Nutzt die Macht der Elektrizität und fügt hohen Schaden zu mit Volt Prime, der neuesten Ergänzung zu den elitären Prime Warframes. NEUER PRIME ARCHWING Begebt euch in die Höhe mit Odanata Prime. PRIME ACCESSOIRES Schmückt euren Warframe mit der Edo Prime Rüstung und dem Kazeru Prime Sugatra. Erhaltet exklusive Volt Prime Profilbilder für eure Online-Präsenz! Beschleunigt euren Fortschritt im Spiel mit 90-Tage Erfahrungs- und Creditboostern. VERGÜNSTIGTES PLATINUM Erhaltet Platinum zu einem großartigen Preis. Lernt jetzt mehr über Prime Access: https://warframe.com/de/prime-access PvP-Veränderungen *Schaden des Bo Prime reduziert. *Volts Überladen ist jetzt einfacher zu erkennen. Veränderungen *Ansehensgrenze für Simaris erhöht, ist nun gleich mit anderen Syndikaten. *Belohnungen für Synthesescans werden nun zu täglichem Ansehenslimit angerechnet. *Farbenblinden-Variante für Rohre in Vay Hek Prüfung hinzugefügt. Fixes *Problem, bei dem sich Siegel überlagerten – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Spieler für Kills im Simulcarum XP erhielten – gefixt *Problem, bei dem neue Spieler Probleme beim Einloggen hatten – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Spieler ohne Synthesescanner Nachricht über seltenes Syntheseziel erhielten – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Chromas Vex-Rüstung seine Elementare Abwehr beenden konnte – gefixt *Problem, bei dem bei Synthesescans das erhaltene Ansehen nicht angezeigt wurde – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Farben des Ripkas nicht korrekt angepasst werden konnten – gefixt *Problem, bei dem seltene Syntheseziele in Vay Hek Prüfung auftauchten – gefixt *Problem, bei dem MK1-Bo nicht in PvP verwendet werden konnte – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Chromas Pelz by Clients nicht korrekt funktionierte – gefixt *Problem mit ungleichmäßigen Multiplikatoren für Headshots in PvP – gefixt (alle Waffen haben nun 2x Multiplikator) *Problem mit Chromas Abbild, bei dem Spieler mehr Credits erhielten als beabsichtigt – gefixt *Problem mit Ashs Klingensturm, wenn ein Ziel während der Fähigkeit unter Gedankenkontrolle fällt – gefixt *Problem mit automatischem Zielen auf Torse von Feuerball und Einfrieren, wenn Spieler manuell zielte – gefixt *Problem, bei dem manche Spieler mit AMD Grafikkarte Abstürze erlebten – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Nahkampfangriffe bei Clients nicht mit Kamera ausgerichtet wurden – gefixt Update 16.0.4 24. März, 2015 Forum Post Seit der Einführung der Cephalon Eroberung waren wir dazu in der Lage, eurem Feedback entsprechend, einige Änderungen vorzunehmen. Es wurde klar, dass einige Waffen, Warframes, Fähigkeiten für diesen Spielmodus nicht ausbalanciert waren und wir danken euch für eure konstruktive Kritik. Die folgenden Änderungen wurden vorgenommen, um die Balance zu verbessern: Änderungen der PvP-Balance *Rutschangriffe verwenden nun nur den Basisschaden der Nahkampfwaffe. Zuvor wurde ein Schadensmultiplikator verwendet. *Rhinos Eisenhaut ist kein permanenter Buff mehr, sie zerfällt jetzt nach kurzer Zeit. *Rhinos Ansturm wurde für PvP angepasst. *Arkane Helme wurde von PvP entfernt. *Mods, die Magazingröße erhöhen können jetzt verwendet werden. *Schaden pro Sekunde für alle Primär- und Sekundärwaffen erhöht. *Schaden von Frosts Einfrieren in PvP erhöht. *Reichweite von Mags Ziehen in PvP erhöht. *Stärke des Überschilds von Mags Schildpolarisation in PvP erhöht. *Schaden von Volts Schock in PvP reduziert. *Schaden von allen Paris Modellen in PvP reduziert. PvP-Veränderungen *Wassereffekte in Orokin Level für Cephalon Eroberung verbessert. *Cephalons spielen nun einen Sound ab, wenn sie respawnen. *Ausrüstungsrad wurde von Arsenalmenü für Conclave entfernt. Veränderungen *Das Herstellen von Arkana Verbesserungen kostet jetzt 200k Credits. *Rhinos Stampfer hat kleine Audioverbesserung erhalten. *Überschüssige Animationszeit von Excaliburs Radialem Speerwurf und Radialer Blendung entfernt. *Verteidigungsanlagen in Corpus und Grineer Spionage-Vaults verbessert. *Ambulas wurde vom Sanctuary Simulacrum entfernt. *In der UI des Syndikatsmarktes können nun mehrere Gegenstände auf einmal gekauft werden. *Timer in Grineer Spionage-Vaults erhöht. *Verschiedene PBR Updates für Orokin Void und Tenno Dojo. *Helligkeit der Flamme der Ignis erhöht. *Effekte der Rauchpartikel des Embolist erhöht. *Spieler, die während eines Scans keinen Systhesescanner ausgerüstet haben, erhalten nicht länger Synthesefortschritt. *Energiekugeln, die 50 Energie wert sind, sind jetzt größer als Kugeln für 25 Energie. *Verschiedene Lokalisationsupdates. Fixes *Problem, bei dem Warframes im Nahkampftraining im Codex keine Waffen hielten – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Spieler nach Hostmigration mit 100% Gesundheit erschienen – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Animationen des Manischen Grineer die Fähigkeiten von Warframes nicht korrekt deaktivierten – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Chromas Spektraler Schrei und Elementare Abwehr vom Rift beeinflusst wurden – gefixt *Problem mit Lichteffekten auf MOA Schränken in Spionage-Vaults – gefixt *Problem mit Spionagemissionen, bei dem nach fehlerhaftem Hacking der Hauptkonsole der Timer stecken blieb und während der Mission nicht mehr verwendet werden konnte – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Spieler den Nahkampfangriff des schweren Grineer Schützen nicht abwehren konnten – gefixt *Problem, bei dem 8 Spieler eine normale Mission betreten konnten – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Spieler die Beschränkungen für Ausrüstung in Conclave umgehen konnten, wenn sie ein laufendes Spiel betraten – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Licht im Grineer Spionage-Vaults keinen Schatten warf – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Chromas Noble Animation eine seltsame Handhaltung verursachte – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Bo Prime in PvP nicht verwendet werden konnte – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Meisterschaftstests, die im Sanctuary ausgeführt wurden, Creditbelohnungen gaben – gefixt *Log-In Problem, das von unterschiedlichen Accountversionen verursacht wurde – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Elementare Abwehr von zweiten Chroma die des ersten nicht korrekt enternte - gefixt *Problem, bei dem Spieler, die Bärte auf ihren Warframes ausgerüstet hatten, diese nach Änderung des Skins der Liset noch immer trugen – gefixt *Problem mit Texturen der Gas City CTC Karte – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Accounts gespeicherte Loadouts verloren hatten – gefixt *Problem mit Loadoutfehler im PvP Arsenal – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Gegner im Sanctuary Simulacrum Gegenstände fallen ließen - gefixt Update 16.0.3 23. März, 2015 Forum Post VERÄNDERUNGEN *Dark Sector Credit-Belohnungen wurden wieder verdoppelt (durch einen Bug wurden diese unabsichtlich verdoppelt, das Fixen führte jedoch zu einem unbeabsichtigten Verringern). *Die Cooldown-Verzögerung für Belohnungen aus "Gesetz der Vergeltung" wurde auf 23 Stunden verringert, um es leichter zu machen, tägliche Runs mit Freunden zu planen. *Dauer von Vaubans Abpraller-Sprungfeld auf 5 Minuten erhöht. *Trinitys Quell des Lebens wird nicht länger Energie auf unverwundbare Ziele verschwenden. *Vay Hek ist nicht länger durch Trinitys Energievampir verwundbar (wie andere Bosse). *Orokin Beschleuniger/Reaktor und Forma aus dem Cephalon Eroberung Belohnungsmanifest entfernt. FIXES *Problem, bei dem Trinitys Quell des Lebens versehentlich bestimmten Gegnern Schaden zufügte - gefixt *Problem, bei dem Trinitys Quell des Lebens und andere Fähigkeiten bei Clients unverwundbare Gegner anzielten nachdem Mags Kugelmagnet ausgelaufen war - gefixt *Problem, das manche PvP-Sitzungen als privat markierte - gefixt *Problem, bei dem Beutekisten und -spinde 25 Energie anstatt 50 droppten - gefixt *Problem mit verschiedenen Gameplay-Abstürzen - gefixt Update 16.0.2 22. März, 2015 Forum Post CONCLAVE VERÄNDERUNGEN *HP von Rhinos Eisenhaut in PvP reduziert. *Schaden von Paris Prime in PvP reduziert. *Verschiedene Verbesserungen der Beleuchtung im Orokin Level für Erobert das Cephalon. *Texturen für Erobert das Cephalon verbessert. *Teshin spricht nun etwas schneller. VERÄNDERUNGEN *Chromas alternativer Helm taucht nicht länger im Inventar von Spielern auf, wenn diese die Quest „Das Neue Fremde“ beenden. *Ausgänge von Vay Hek Bosskampf entfernt. *Audioqualität für Grineer Hacking verbessert. *Verschiedene Audio-Anpassungen für schallgedämpfte Waffen. *Gesprächigkeit von Ordis in Liset reduziert. *Mod- und Markt-Icons für Umwandlungskerne aktualisiert. *Verschiedene Materialien mit PBR aktualisiert. *Rettungsmissionen gewähren nun mehr XP auf höheren Leveln. *Umgebungsgeräusche in Relais verringert. *Manischer Grineer verschwindet nun, wenn er einen Spieler im Solo-Modus getötet hat. *Manischer Grineer kann nicht länger Ziel von Klingensturm sein. FIXES *Servercode für Matchmaking verbessert. *Memory-Spuren in den Relais verringert, dies sollte mit Crashes auf 32 Bit-Systemen helfen. *Problem, bei dem Spieler PvP ohne korrekte PvP Ausrüstung betreten konnten und Crash verursachten – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Standard PvP-Loadout nicht-PvP Gegenstände beinhaltete – gefixt *Problem, bei dem nach Verwendung von Chromas Spektraler Schrei, wenn Scanner ausgerüstet war, keine Waffe ausgerüstet wurde – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Spieler sich aus dem Relais bewegen konnten – gefixt *Problem, bei dem automatische Zielerfassung Wächter von Mitspielern anvisierte – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Limbo im Rift Druckplatten auslösen konnte – gefixt *Verschiedene Exploits in „Gesetzt der Vergelutung“ - gefixt *Problem, bei dem Regenpartikel sehr verpixelt waren – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Arkana Verbesserungen mit Prime Parts in der Schmiede angezeigt wurden – gefixt *Problem beim Ausrüsten eines Scanners, wenn nicht bewaffnet – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Ausloggen-Button Spieler nicht zum Anmeldebildschrim zurückbrachte – gefixt *Problem mit inkorrekter Anzeige des Materials der Steel Meridian Medaillons – gefixt *Verschiedene Texturprobleme auf Relais – gefixt *Problem mit zusätzlich angezeigten Magazinen an Soma und Soma Prime – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Manischer Grineer in Gegenständen stecken bleiben konnte – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Gegner unter Gedankenkontrolle nicht immun gegen Gedankenkontrolle wurde – gefixt *Hässliche weise Linie auf Boden der Grineer Level – gefixt *Problem mit inkorrekt angezeigten Lade- und Feuereffekten der Ogris – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Spieler nach ablegen der Primär- und Sekundärwaffen Wächter nicht entfernen konnten – gefixt *Problem, bei dem manche Ordis Übertragungen andere Nachrichten unterbrachen – gefixt *Problem mit Anzeige der NPS Übertragungen (Voice Acting) für Clients in „Das Neue Fremde“ - gefixt *Problem, bei dem Chromas Elementare Abwehr mit 1% Fehler im HUD angezeigt wurde – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Nahkampf-Finisher Kamera in seltsamen Winkel versetzte – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Gammacor nach Rolle oder Nahkampf als geöffnet angezeigt wurde – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Pirsch von Huras Kubrows nicht korrekt auf Spieler angewandt wurde – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Vay Heks Drohungen noch immer an die Relais übertragen wurden – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Codex und Sanctuary Scanner nach Hostmigration als nicht ausgerüstet angezeigt wurden – gefixt *Problem mit nicht passenden Untertiteln für Ordis und Teshin – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Standard PvP-Ausrüstung keine Sekundär- und Nahkampfwaffen hatte – gefixt *Problem mit Kränen auf Grineer Schiffswerften – gefixt Update 16.0.1 20. März, 2015 Forum Post VERÄNDERUNGEN *Einsatz der Musik im PvP verbessert. *Soundeffekte für Procs von Arkana Verbesserungen hinzugefügt. *Squads, die eine PvP Mission mit falschem Loadout starten werden nun ins Arsenal zurückgebracht, um dort korrekte Ausrüstung anzulegen. FIXES *Problem, bei dem das Spiel während Vay Hek und Vor Bosskämpfen abgestürzt ist - gefixt *Login-Problem, das auftrat wenn Account alte Bauprozesse für Waffenskins in der Schmiede hatte - gefixt *Problem, bei dem Spieler nach Accountupdate ihre Kubrowanpassungen verloren - gefixt *Problem, bei dem Spieler nach Accountupdate ihre Farb- und Musterinfos der Kubrows verloren - gefixt *Problem, bei dem in der Schmiede angezeigt wurde - gefixt *Problem, bei dem Excalibur Skins als verwendbare Gegenstände für Arkana angezeigt wurden - gefixt *Problem, bei dem Ashs Teleport Wächter anvisierte - gefixt *Problem mit Scannprozess für Simaris - gefixt *Problem, bei dem Abzeichen nach Abschluss der Vay Hek Prüfung nicht ausgegeben wurde - gefixt *Problem, bei dem Lokis Unsichtbarkeit für jeden kosmetischen Gegenstand Partikeleffekte erzeugte - gefixt *Problem, bei dem andere Gegner die Animation zum Aufstehen des Manischen Grineer verwendeten - gefixt *Problem, bei dem Skins der Soma nicht korrekt funktionierten - gefixt *Problem, bei dem Warteanimationen der Spieler nicht korrekt ausgeführt wurden - gefixt Update 16.0 19. März, 2015 Forum Post NEUE QUEST - DAS NEUE FREMDE Arbeitet zusammen mit Cephalon Simaris, um die Quelle einer mysteriösen Stimme zu finden. Etwas ist da draußen und es ist auf der Jagd. Begib dich zusammen mit Simaris auf seine Spur und lüfte sein Geheimnis. Was ihr dazu wissen solltet: Um diese neue Quest zu erhalten, müssen Spieler zunächst Cephalon Simaris in seinem Sanctuary besuchen. Von hier können Spieler diese Quest bekommen und sie dann im Codex akzeptieren, sobald sie zurück auf der Liset sind. NEUER WARFRAME – CHROMA Als Meister der tödlichsten Elemente, kann Chroma seinen Schaden durch Änderung der Energiefarbe anpassen. Chromas Fähigkeiten beinhalten: *Spektraler Schrei: Stößt einen Hauch elementarer Zerstörung aus. Chromas Energiefarbe bestimmt das Element. *Elementare Abwehr: Je nach Chromas gewähltem Element, wird ein offensiver Wirkungsbereich geschaffen. Chroma und nahe Verbündete werden in eine abwehrenden Energie getaucht *Vex-Rüstung: Wenn die Schilde getroffen werden, erhöht sich Chromas Rüstung; wird die Gesundheit getroffen, erhöht sich der Waffenschaden. Für begrenzte Zeit aktiv, das Maximum erhöht sich mit dem Rang. *Abbild: Chroma verwandelt seine Haut in einen massiven Geschützturm, der nahe Verbündete stärkt und Feinde mit elementaren Angriffen überflutet. NEUE MISSION – DAS GESETZ DER VERGELTUNG Die Tenno sind auf einem Rachefeldzug und Grineer Councilor Vay Hek kann sich nicht länger verstecken. Nach seinem Angriff auf die Relais während "Im Auge der Zerstörung" hat die Lotus seine Spur aufgenommen und sie führt nun ein Sonderkommando der Tenno, das Vay Hek ein für alle Mal zu Strecken bringen und ihm ein Ende setzen soll. Seid wachsam, Tenno. Eure Truppenstärke allein wird euch nicht schützen, wenn ihr euch in das Herz der Militärmaschine der Grineer begebt. *Schließt euch in einer Gruppe von 4 bis 8 Tenno zusammen und arbeitet euch durch 3 herausfordernde Szenarien, während ihr Vay Hek durch das Sonnensystem jagt. *Verdient Arkana Aufwertungen durch das Besiegen von Vay Hek. Jedes von ihnen wird euch mit einzigartigen Boni für euren Warframe im Kampf versorgen. *Um diese Arkana Aufwertungen ausrüsten zu können, müssen Spieler diese zunächst in ihrer Schmiede unter dem „Verschiedenes“ Reiter herstellen. *Spieler müssen sich dann entscheiden, an welchem Helm oder Syandana sie das Arkana anbringen möchten. *Nach der Erstellung wird der Arkana Helm oder das Arkana Syandana im Arsenal unter „Verzierungen“ zu sehen sein. *Die Blaupause für „Das Gesetz der Vergeltung“ wird für 100.000 Credits auf dem Markt zum Kauf verfügbar sein. *Die Mission kann mit mind. 4 Tenno absolviert werden, um eine zusätzliche Herausforderung zu bieten. Gegner werden in ihrer Schwierigkeit nicht abnehmen, wenn weniger Spieler in der Mission sind. PVP 2.0, TESHIN UND CEPHALON EROBERUNG Die Cephalon Eroberung ist unser neuester PvP-Spielmodus, der über die Conclave-Konsole auf der Liset verfügbar ist. Hiermit kommen eine Menge neuer Änderungen zum existierenden PvP-System. Folgend eine Übersicht der generellen Änderungen an PvP, die unmittelbar nach diesem Update verfügbar sein werden: *Spieler können nur ausgewählte Warframes von einer Liste an Warframes auswählen, die exklusiv für PvP 2.0 ausbalanciert wurden. Diese Liste wird mit zukünftigen Updates erweitert und beinhaltet aktuell: **Mag **Chroma **Excalibur **Frost **Rhino **Volt *Spieler können ausschließlich Waffen und Mods verwenden, die für PvP ausbalanciert wurden. *Diese Liste wird in der Zukunft länger werden. *Spieler können ihre Conclave-Ausrüstung über das Arsenal erreichen, indem sie „Modus Auswählen“ und dann „Conclave“ klicken. *Cephalon Eroberung startet mit 3 Leveln, die nach jeder Runde rotieren. *Cephalon Eroberung bietet Herausforderungen, die innerhalb der Missionen freigeschaltet werden können. Mit der Erweiterung auf PvP 2.0 erscheint eine neue Figur auf der Bildfläche, die die Tenno durch die Missionen der Conclave und auf den Pfad der Erleuchtung führt. Teshin, ein Überlebender der Orokin Ära, ist unzufrieden mit der Vorgehensweise der Lotus und will die Tenno von den Fesseln befreien, die ihr wahres Potenzial unterdrücken. Teshin und das Conclave-Syndikat haben ihre Zelte im Nordflügel der Relais aufgeschlagen und bieten einzigartige Belohnungen für Tenno, die währen ihren PvP Conclave-Kämpfen Teshin repräsentieren. SIMARIS UND DAS SANCTUARY In der Wiege des Weltraums hat Cephalon Simaris auf den Tenno Relais des Sonnensystems das Sanctuary mit dem Ziel erschaffen, alles Leben für immer zu erhalten. Doch Simaris braucht eure Hilfe, Tenno. Findet einzigartige Ziele und scannt sie für einen Codex, den alle Tenno auf allen Welten teilen und helft mit dabei, neue Geschichten und Syndikatsbelohnungen frei zu schalten. Simaris ist ein neutrales Syndikat und jeder Tenno, unabhängig von der aktuellen Syndikatszugehörigkeit, kann ihm beitreten. *Synthesis-Scanner können wir normale Gegenstände ausgerüstet werden und werden auf die gleiche Art verwendet wie Codex Scanner. *Wenn ihr euch in einer Mission mit einem gesuchten Ziel befindet, erhaltet ihr einen Hinweis von Simaris, um die Jagd zu erleichtern. *Gescannte Feinde werden von Simaris gezählt, schalten einen globalen Historischen Codex frei und gewähren Ansehen für Simaris' Syndikatsbelohnungen. *Während ihr euch in einer Mission befindet, kann ein seltener Gegner auftauchen, der einzigartige Fähigkeiten besitzt. Diese Feinde werden schwerer zu scannen sein, sie gewähren jedoch einen Bonus für euer Ansehen, solltet ihr sie erfolgreich scannen. *Das Scannen von Zielen gewährt euch Affiniät mit Simaris; diese wirkt sich nicht negativ auf andere Syndikate aus. NEUER GEGNER *Manischer Grineer - Er schlägt schnell und tödlich zu, bevor er wieder mit den Schatten verschmilzt. Der Manische Grineer ist schwer zu fangen und tödlich, wenn ignoriert. NEUE MODS *Neue Fähigkeiten-Augments: **Loki – Unsichtbarkeit - Gedämpfte Unsichtbarkeit: Waffengeräusche sind während Unsichtbarkeit um 100 % reduziert. **Mag: Zermalmen - Brechendes Zermalmen: Überlebende Gegner haben – 50 % Rüstung und können sich für 7 Sekunden nicht bewegen. **Frost – Schneekugel - Eisige Kugel: Gegner, die den Wirkungsbereich betreten, haben 50 % Chance für 8 Sekunden eingefroren zu werden. **Chroma – Spektraler Schrei – Nachbrennen: Bei Deaktivierung der Fähigkeit verschießt Chroma ein elementares Projektil, dass 100 Schaden für jede Sekunde verursacht, die die Fähigkeit aktiv war (Maximum: 500 Schaden) Neue Conclave-Mods: *Pistole **Nachtpirscher: Ziel ist für 6 Sekunden auf der Karte sichtbar, wenn getroffen. **Magazinauswurf: Magazin wird um 20 % pro Sekunden nachgeladen, wenn geholstert. **Reflexzug: + 80 % Holsterrate *Gewehr **Spitzenprädator: Ziel ist für 6 Sekunden auf der Karte sichtbar, wenn getroffen. **Taktisches Nachladen: Magazin wird um 20 % pro Sekunden nachgeladen, wenn geholstert. **Zucken: + 80 % Holsterrate *Schrotflinte **Kopfgeldjäger: Ziel ist für 6 Sekunden auf der Karte sichtbar, wenn getroffen. **Sichern und Laden: Magazin wird um 20 % pro Sekunden nachgeladen, wenn geholstert. **Sanfte Hände: + 80 Holsterrate *Excalibur Augment – Reinigender Schnitt: Verbündeten im Weg von Schwertstoß werden von 4 Einschränkungen befreit und 100 Schildpunkte wiederhergestellt. *Excalibur Augment – Signalflamme: Von Radiale Blendung erblindete Feinde werden für 12 Sekunden auf der Minimap markiert. *Mag Augment – Auslaugender Griff: Sog stiehlt bis zu 25 Energie von seinem Ziel. *Mag Augment – Schildüberladung: Wiederaufladung der Schilde des Ziels dauert 9 Sekunden länger. *Volt Augment – Kinetische Kollision: Rennen in einen Gegner erhöht die Dauer von Geschwindigkeit um 4 Sekunden. *Volt Augment – Aufladebarriere: Passierenden Verbündeten werden 100 Schildpunkte wiederhergestellt. *Die folgenden Mods können für Ansehen von Cephalon Simaris im Relais gekauft werden: **Helios - Schwachstelle Entdecken: Nach vollständiger Erforschung eines Gegners werden weitere Scans Schwachstellen aufdecken. Diese Fähigkeit funktioniert ähnlich wie Banshees Sonar. **Madurai Umwandlungskern – Garantiert, dass resultierende Mod der Umwandlung Madurai-Polarität hat und eliminiert Credit-Kosten. **Vazarin Umwandlungskern - Garantiert, dass resultierende Mod der Umwandlung Vazarin-Polarität hat und eliminiert Credit-Kosten. **Naramon Umwandlungskern - Garantiert, dass resultierende Mod der Umwandlung Naramon-Polarität hat und eliminiert Credit-Kosten. NEUE WAFFEN *Kohmak - Wie die größere Kohm, verdoppelt diese Hand-Schrotflinte die verschossene Ladung mit jedem fortlaufenden Schuss. *Ripkas - Zerreißt eure Gegner mit diesen motorisierten Säge-Fäusten. ERGÄNZUNGEN *Boss-Siegel für Nef Anyo, Jackal, Vay Hek und Tyl Regor hinzugefügt. *Banshee und Vauban Noggle-Statuen wurden zum Markt hinzugefügt! *Tigrol Gen-Maskierungskit wurde zum Markt hinzugefügt! *Spieler können nun im Arsenal zwischen Kooperativ-, Archwing- und Conclave-Loadout wechseln. *Spieler können nun Stats für Fähigkeitsstärke, -reichweite, -dauer und -effizienz im Arsenal einsehen. *Ein Siegel wurde zu den Inventaren der aktuellen Blade & Gun-Champions hinzugefügt. *Spieler können jetzt zufällige laufende Mission von Freunden betreten. *Eine „Mission“-Sektion wurde zum Codex hinzugefügt, die die verfügbaren Spielmodi in Warframe behandelt. *Energie-, Gesundheits- und XP-Kugeln haben ein visuelles Update erhalten. *Alarmierungen für Schatzschiff-Missionen erscheinen jetzt auf der Sternenkarte. Diese bieten Credit-Belohnungen bei höheren Schwierigkeitsgraden. *Neue Übertragungen von Ordis wurden hinzugefügt. *Weitere Verbesserungen für Halleffekte in Missionen. *Einschlaggeräusche für Nahkampfwaffen wurden überarbeitet. *Neue Soundeffekte für Einschlaggeräusche von Kugeln. *Schrittgeräusche der Warframes auf allen Oberflächen überarbeitet. *Neue, verfeinerte Schadens-/Erfahrungsnummern. *Audiodetails zum Arsenal hinzugefügt – Waffen sollten nun ihre Lautstärke anzeigen, um besser zwischen lautlosem und alarmierendem Waffenfeuer unterscheiden zu können. WARFRAME VERÄNDERUNGEN *Effekte von Volts Überladung angepasst; zeigt nun Reichweite besser an. *Effektqualität von Volts Schock verbessert. *Excalibur hat ein visuelles PBR(Physically Based Rendering)-Update erhalten. *Mags Zermalmen hat nun 3 „Ticks“ während der Animation. Neue Gegner, die sich in Reichweite begeben, werden mit jedem Tick erfasst. *Gegner, die Mags Zermalmen überleben, werden in Ragdoll-Zustand versetzt. *Warframes zeigen nun neuen visuellen Effekt an, wenn Ausdauer erschöpft ist. VERÄNDERUNGEN DER AUSGRABUNGSMISSIONEN *Der Ausgrabungsscanner wurde von den Missionen entfernt. Es erscheinen jetzt direkt 3 Ausgrabungsorte. *Die Ausgrabungsorte erscheinen in einer Reihenfolge, die dem Spieler einen logischen Fortschritt durch den Level ermöglichen. *Kurze Anlaufzeit für Spawning von Gegnern hinzugefügt, sodass Spieler nicht direkt überrannt werden. VERÄNDERUNGEN AN AUGMENT-MODS: *Die folgenden Augment-Mods können in PvP genutzt werden: **Frost – Eiswellenwiderstand **Rhino - Eisernes Schrapnell **Chroma - Nachbrennen MISSIONSVERÄNDERUNGEN *Lebenserhaltungsmodule können nun aus Schränken und Kisten erhalten werden. *Dropchance für Lebenserhaltungsmodule in Solo-Überlebensmissionen leicht erhöht. *Nach Abschluss einer Mission wird ein „Mission wiederholen“ Button im Missionsabschlussbildschirm erscheinen. Dieser bringt euch direkt zur Knotenauswahl auf der Sternenkarte. WAFFENVERÄNDERUNGEN *Synoid Gammacor verbraucht nun 7,5 x mehr Munition. *Magazinkapazität des Synoid Gammacor reduziert. VERÄNDERUNGEN *Werte für Spawning und Dropchance der Gegner in Überlebensmissionen neu ausbalanciert. *Fallen, Kameradrohnen- und Feind-Patrouille in Spionagemissionen angepasst. *Beleuchtung in Spionage-Vaults der Corpus angepasst, Laser werfen keine Schatten mehr. *Mehrere Waffen haben PBR-Upgrade erhalten. *Die Viper, Dual Vipers und Wraith Twin Vipers wurden visuell überarbeitet. *Weite Bandbreite an Audioverbesserungen für Sekundärwaffen. *Lautstärke der Soma Prime leicht verringert. *Mehrere Verbesserungen der Spawnräume und Verbindungsstücke der Wrack-Level. *Anpassungen der Raumgenerierung in befallenen Corpus Überlebensmissionen. *Anpassungen der Raumgenerierung in Corpus Gas City. *8 Syndikatsmedallions erscheinen nun garantiert in jeder Syndikatsmission. *Login-Belohnungen weisen nun auf „Blaupause“ hin, wenn erhaltener Gegenstand eine Blaupause ist. *Erneutes Erhöhen eines Ansehenranges mit einem Syndikat benötigt nicht länger ein erneutes Opfer für dieses Syndikat. Spieler müssen nun nur einmal das Opfer entrichten, wenn sie einen neuen Rang erreichen. Fixes: *Problem mit Kollision in Corpus Spionage-Vaults – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Spiele alle bisher in der Mission gesammelten Codexinformationen verloren, wenn Helios seinen Scann neu startete – gefixt *Problem mit unpassierbarer Tür in Spionagemissionen auf Grineer Asteroiden – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Stealth XP-Multiplikator den Stealth Kombo-Multiplikator erhöhte – gefixt *Problem, bei dem die Aufnahme von Lebenserhaltungsmodulen bei 0 % die Anzeige einfrieren ließ – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Syndikatsverbündete keine Holster für Wurfwaffen hatten – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Missionsendbildschirm bei Abbruch der Mission nicht korrekt angezeigt wurde – gefixt *Problem mit fehlerhafter Kollision beim Missionsendbildschirm – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Würfel in Skybox zu sehen war – gefixt *Problem, bei dm Lokis Köder fehlerhafte Dekorationen oder Effekte anzeigte – gefixt *Mehrere Problem mit Navigationsmarkern in Grineer Spionagemissionen – gefixt *Problem mit fehlerhafter Audioausgabe beim Aufnehmen von Gegenständen in einer Mission – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Kraftfelder in Grineer Spionage-Vaults für Clients nicht erschienen – gefixt *Problem mit fehlendem Hall-Effekt in großem Brunnenraum der Orokin Wracks – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Loki durch Teleport-Tausch in der Wand stecken bleiben konnte – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Gesundheit einer toten Geisel im HUD angezeigt wurde – gefixt *Problem mit Platzierung der Waffenspur der Lecta – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Spieler durch Decke der Orokin Wracks klettern konnten – gefixt *Problem, das auftrat, wenn Spieler ESC-Menü im Mod-Bildschirm aufriefen – gefixt *Problem mit Soundschleife, wenn Nekros' Seelenhieb einen Gegner traf – gefixt *Problem, dass bei der Deinstallation einer Mod, auftreten konnte, wenn Fusion die Kapazität eines Gegenstands überschritt – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Blocken während eines andauernden Kugelhagels bei 0 Ausdauer nicht beendet wurde – gefixt *Problem, bei dem alle Warframes mit „Kein Helm ausgewählt“ angezeigt wurden – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Teile des Relais in der Minimap fehlten – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Zanuka aus der Karte katapultiert wurde – gefixt *Problem bei der Ablenkung von Panthera Klingen durch Mesas Splitterschild – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Belohnungen für Spionage mehr anzeigten als einen unidentifizierten Gegenstand – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Energiefarbe des Helios nicht sofort auf sein „Auge“ angewandt wurde – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Client in Abstimmung für Mission stecken blieben, wenn Host das Spiel während Countdown verließ – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Countdown für Host beendet wurde, wenn Client die Gruppe verließ – gefixt *Problem mit Beleuchtung der Grineer Schiffswerften, bei dem manche Bereiche pechschwarz erschienen – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Missionsmarkierung nach Befreiung der Geisel in Rettungsmissionen nicht Extraktionspunkt anzeigte – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Mesas Friedensstifter Sound nicht korrekt abspielte – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Gegner in Bastille nicht befreit wurden, wenn sie von Nullfeld umhüllt waren – gefixt *Verschiedene Exploits des Hindernisparcours – gefixt *Problem bei gleichzeitiger Verwendung von Hydroids Kielholen und Öffnen des Menüs – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Verbündete in Cephalon Suda Syndikatsmission als Quadrate erschienen – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Corpus Nullfeld-Besatzung von Limbos Kataklysmus beeinflusst wurde – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Gegner im Ragdollzustand noch immer Waffen abfeuerten – gefixt *Problem in Hijack-Missionen, bei dem Ziel sich rückwärts bewegte, wenn Tür sich nicht schnell genug öffnete – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Carrier Gegenstände ansaugte, die nicht vom Spieler aufgenommen werden können – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Wyrmius hinter einer Wand wieder auftauchte, wenn Spieler hinter Wand starb – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Griff des Drachen-Nikana orange erschien – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Spieler mit Nachricht über gesendete Einladung bombardiert wurden – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Verbündete des Red Veil in Syndikatsmissionen falschen Skin für Ballistica verwendeten – gefixt *Problem mit grauen Linien auf Unsterblich-Skins – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Spieler nicht die korrekten Werte für Gegenstände im Handelsbildschirm angezeigt bekamen – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Spieler keine Waffenslots über Schmiede kaufen konnten, nachdem eine Warnung ihnen diese angeboten hatte – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Archwing-Stats im Arsenal nicht verglichen werden konnten – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Spieler keine Belohnung für „Einmal Erwacht“ Quest erhielten – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Alarme für Grineer Spionage-Vaults ausgelöst wurden, nachdem Vault abgeschlossen war – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Sancti Castanas verschwommen aussahen – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Aura des Gift Eximus auf Spieler wirkte, wenn Gegner unter Gedankenkontrolle stand – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Auswählen des Dojos über Sternenkarte Spieler nicht zum Dojo brachte – gefixt *Problem, bei dem alternatives Feuer der Panthera Mitspielern schaden konnte – gefixt *Problem mit fehlerhafter Auswahl in Audiooptionen – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Heulen Fähigkeit von Kubrows Gegner beeinflusste, die immun sein sollten – gefixt *Problem, bei dem ausgerüstete Verbrauchsgegenstände im Arsenal nicht korrekt gespeichert wurden – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Nachrichten im Posteingang in endloser Schleife eintreffen konnten – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Spieler mehrere Fenster des Dukatenkiosk öffnen konnten – gefixt *Problem, bei dem automatisches Zielen für Nahkampfwaffen die Reichweite falsch einschätzte – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Knoten mit mehreren Missionen falsche Übersetzungen hatten – gefixt *Problem beim Akzeptieren einer Claneinladung ohne Clanschlüssel – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Chatfenster den Kaufen-Button für Syndikate überlagerte – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Übertragungen in der Quest „Gestohlene Träume“ in falscher Reihenfolge waren – gefixt *Problem, bei dem manche Beutekisten in Corpus Schiffen immer erschienen – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Spieler, nachdem sie zu einem Knoten mitgenommen wurden, den sie noch nicht freigeschaltet hatten, auf Sternenkarte stecken blieben – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Bastille nicht auf neutrale Feinde wirkte – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Sprachausgabe im Relais nicht funktionierte – gefixt *Problem mit „Button Label“-Text, wenn Spieler einer Verteidigungsmission betraten, wenn Host 5. Welle abschloss – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Host nach Missionsabschluss in Ladebildschirm stecken bleiben konnte – gefixt *Problem mit Terrain auf Corpus Außenposten – gefixt *Problem mit Corpus Leuchtfeuer, das nicht mehr verschwand – gefixt *Problem mit Funktionsweise von Ashs Rauchschatten Augment – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Vaubans Vortex nahe Gegenstände nicht korrekt anzog – gefixt *Problem, bei dem Helios beim Spielbetritt, nach Betrachten eines Spielerprofils, die Scans anderer Spieler zählte – gefixt *Problem mit Absturz beim Ausführen von Warframe – gefixt *Veschiedene Lokalisationsprobleme – gefixt Kategorie:Updates Kategorie:Update 16 Kategorie:Archiv